The transmission and processing of pulse signals may be impaired by spurious signals and noise, resulting in errors in the evaluation of the signals. If, e.g., a video signal is transmitted over a long distance and, in particular, over an optical waveguide link, a strongly damped signal may be heavily affected by noise and spurious signals. If, in addition to synchronizing pulses, the video signal includes pulse shaped signals such as, e.g., digital information in the V-gap, spurious pulses may result in erroneous information. Such additional digital information may be inserted by means of a data transmitter and may serve, e.g., for the control of various functions of a video camera. Such information is retrieved by means of a suitable data receiver and supplied to appropriate terminals for evaluation. Misinformation caused by spurious signals and by noise is preferably eliminated at the data receiver.